


The smallest Toujou

by RedHoodedKid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, F/F, Family, Gen, Parent Points, Riko cameo, hard of hearing character, implied chikariko cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: Nozomi and Honoka have finally saved up enough parent points and are ready to adopt a kid. Most parents save for thousands of parent points, but The Toujous are different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this around this prompt I found on tumblr. I already kinda of have a plan for it now.  
> -edit-  
> BTW, I kinda based toddler Rin around baby Rin from @ask-Otonokids.  
> Prompt:  
> “Couples receive “parent points”, which they can use to purchase their children. Most parents wait for a few thousand, but you chose to buy the cheaper, 100 point child.”

Nozomi & Honoka had been a couple for 5 years and spent 3 of those years getting their precious hundred parent points while growing as a couple. It was harder for the to get their parent points. They were gay,both still childish at heart, and at times had problems getting to the classes on time. They spent months deciding if they wanted a hundred point baby when they were saving up. Sometimes it ended in fighting and crying. Nozomi was a 1,000 point baby, while Honoka was deemed a 100 point baby. Honoka always fought about wanting to get a baby who was deemed 100 points like she was because she turned out fine, while Nozomi would end up saying something really mean about how they should have a baby deemed worth at least 500 points, and would end up making Honoka cry.

After years of work tho, there they were. At the same nursery they had both come from,one of the smaller nurseries by Akihabara. They both took a deep breath before walking in,holding hands.

         “Hello, Welcome to the Sakurauchi nursery Ladies,I’m Mrs.Tamaki, how may I help you?” A young lady with long maroon hair and who looked around Honoka’s age asked, a small smile on her face. Nozomi smiled back,   
“Hello. We’re here to look at your 100 point children.” Mrs.Tamaki’s face faltered.   
          “Ok. I will need your information before I can take you back to see them.” Mrs.Tamaki said, going to the computer. They spent an hour going through the necessary paperwork and questions before Mrs.Tamaki took them back to the place where the 100 point children were kept. There were mainly kids who aged from 1-13. A lot of 100-500 point kids who reached 13 without being adopted were put in a program to become caretakers for the higher point kids. Any teens who were 600 points or up where typically sent to boarding schools for whatever gifts they had,and typically ended up well known. The few 13+ plus kids were kids who refused to become caretakers for the higher point kids still had hope for being adopted,and tended to take care of the younger kids.

When the 3 adults walked into the poor looking room, there was a block hurled at them, ending up hitting Honoka in the forehead. Honoka stepped back, and rubbed where the block hit her. They heard a gasp, and saw an older kid running towards a little toddler who was smiling brightly.

          “Rin,don’t do that. You’re not supposed to throw things, Especially at adults.” she explained, wagging her finger. The toddler, apparently named Rin, just giggled, not comprehending what the older kid said. While Honoka recovered a little from getting hit on the forehead by a solid block of wood, Nozomi smiled at the little girl. She reminded Nozomi of Honoka from what stories she had heard from her wife and wife’s mom. Nozomi walked over the little girl named Rin, and sat down in front of her. Rin looked startled and confused while Mrs. Tamaki feared for her job.

          “Mrs. Toujou, I don’t think you would want that child. I mean, she just hurt your wife”

Nozomi ignored her, started to talk to Rin.  
         “Hi little one. Did I hear right your name is Rin?” Nozomi calmly and slowly asked Rin. Rin slowly nodded,curling in a little on herself.   
          “My name is Nozomi. I just have a question Rin,Why did you throw a block at us?” she inquired,still talking slowly. Rin tilted her head, not seeming to understand. It dawned on Nozomi they hadn’t heard any noises from Rin expect for a giggle. Nozomi turned to Mrs.Tamaki.   
          “I have to ask.Why is Rin considered a 100 point child? She is very pretty and has a throw that could rival the best baseball pitcher.”

Mrs.Tamaki took a deep breath.  
          “Early on,they figured out Rin is developmentally delayed, is slightly hard of hearing,and will probably have moderate mental health issues. If it wasn’t for that, she would be with the the least the 500 point kids.” she told honestly,going monotone again. Nozomi gently picked up Rin, gauging her reaction before turning to Honoka, who had at this point recovered. Nozomi could see that look in her wife’s eyes knowing that this is the child.   
          “We’ll take Rin.’ Honoka said, trying not show her disgust. Mrs.Tamaki sighed,

          “Very well. Let’s go get paperwork done, and you can take Rin home today.”

After another hour and half of paperwork done, Honoka carried Rin out of the nursery with a smile on her face, her wife beside her, already looking up ENTs so the new moms could try get to the bottom of Rin’s hearing issues. It didn’t matter if if her daughter was just going to be hard of hearing but she wanted to know as soon as possible so she knows what hearing aids to get her and if they should start learning sign language.


End file.
